


I Will Always Be There, Just Like Pluto

by wreakhavok



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Idk what to tag so this is it, It's really really just riley and farkle tbh, Pluto - Freeform, Riarkle, There is some fake fiancée drama, They're in uni now, This is really short too sorry, With like a tiny mention of the others, Wrote this at like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreakhavok/pseuds/wreakhavok
Summary: Farkle Minkus needs Riley Matthews to help him. She does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING× There is mention of a panic attack in this. 
> 
> I understand that everyone recovers from panic attacks differently, please don't be offended by how I've made them deal with the situation. Other than that, enjoy :)

Farkle Minkus was prone to having panic attacks and he knew better than to rely on his college buddies to calm him down. There was only one person he had ever trusted enough to see this side of him. Riley Matthews. They hadn’t spoken for a year or so now, not since the whole ‘fake fiancée’ fiasco he dragged her into. However she was the only one who knew about his problem and also the only person who could successfully stop his attacks. That’s why, on June 11th when he found himself breathing raggedly on his bedroom floor, he made the decision of calling her, begging her to come over. It took him dropping the phone a few times before he had managed to even unlock it. She of course knew exactly what was happening when she heard his shallow, uneven breaths through the phone.  
“Farkle, breathe okay? It’s going to be okay, I’ll be there in ten alright, just stay put and just keep taking deep breaths. Maybe try to find a focal point, find pluto, you got it? Just try to concentrate on it for me Farkle. I’m outside alright, breathe” that was the end of her phone speech because just seconds later she was walking into his bedroom cautiously. 

She knew how to handle him when he got like this, she had to be careful because if she suddenly appeared next to him he’d panic more and she couldn’t touch him until he gained control of his breathing, if he was wearing a jacket she would have to try to convince him to take it off. Anything more than one layer felt too constricting to him which didn’t help the situation, and finally, she was to never lie to him during his attack. Those were the most important rules to follow.

“Farkle?” her voice was soft and quiet and familiar. He missed it. He missed _her_. “I’m here Farkle. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re safe” she whispered as she edged a little closer, now sitting two metres away from him. He was in a plain white t-shirt so luckily for her she didn’t need to prompt him to take off any excess layers. She rose from the floor slowly after reassuring him she would be right back, and quickly rushed into his ensuite bathroom to wet a cloth that she soon found herself pressing against his forehead. His breathing had almost decreased to normal. 

“Hey, remember that time, the week before we all left for college? When we went to that club and you and Smackle danced so terribly that the bouncer had to escort us all out so we headed back to middle school? And Zay picked the lock to the art room, and we all laughed and ate stale chips from that vending machine that was always broken? But then the cops came and you somehow let slip that you’d been arrested two months before for public indecency? Then somehow we all miraculously ended up at my place and Maya was actually the first of us to wake up and we were all so surprised. That was one of my favorite times. Being totally carefree and having zero worries, just being with my favorite people having the time of my life. I miss that” she spoke so fondly that he couldn’t help the lazy smile that made its way onto his face.  
“Yeah, me too” his voice was a hoarse whisper and his eyes glazed over as he looked at her. She carefully placed his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was so beautiful and he deserved the world. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered another stupid story to tell him. They stayed like that for a few hours, Riley reminding him of memories he had forgotten he knew and Farkle listening attentively. All was well until he asked that stupid question.

“Why did you stop talking to me after… after what happened?” he was just eager to know why exactly they hadn’t spoken for a little over a year. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to contact her, he had left her a few messages for the first few months but she still showed no sign of even wanting to return his calls so he gave up. Honestly he’s quite surprised she picked up earlier.  
“You mean after you told all of your college friends that I was your fiancée?” he noticeably gulped after that but nodded nonetheless. “Well it was nothing, in fact it was quite stupid of me, to be honest. I just sort of thought that... well that maybe you liked me again and so I kind of ended up liking you but then Smackle mentioned that the two of you had been texting and she was certain you two were going to get back together so then I was pretty pissed at you for a few months for leading me on and then I realised that you had never insinuated that your feelings for me had returned and so I was really upset with myself for blaming you and also for liking you. I don’t know it was so stupid, but whatever I’m over it” she laughed it off and smiled awkwardly at him but it didn’t quite reach her eyes so he knew it was fake. Honestly that was a lot to digest, she liked him? And Smackle lied about them texting and they were definitely not getting back together. He was about to take a big leap, but he felt a strong urge to.

“No lying to me, do you still have feelings for me?” he asked sitting up and looking at her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she had that look in her eye, the one where she looks really vulnerable and a little confused.  
“Farkle, I-” she knew she couldn’t lie to him. “Yes” she whispered as she looked down. Okay so he sort of expected it but he didn’t think she’d just say it.  
“Really?” He questioned with a massive grin on his face.  
“Yes Farkley, I like you” she said with a little bit more confidence, looking him in the eye. Then Farkle’s arms surrounded her and they were hugging with pluto hovering above them. "And I will always be there for you, just like pluto"


End file.
